Crushes to Love 2
by Kitten564
Summary: Sequel to CtL, Oliver and Lilly are together, but Miley's evil cousin,Luanne, comes back, and is evil as ever, and things get interesting, more secrets will be revealed, and there will be broken hearts, see what happens! Loliver&Giley, Jake comes back!
1. Hanging out

Hey, guys, I'm back, and this is my sequel to Ctl!!

--

Lilly's POV

Okay, where is Oliver, he was supposed to be here at the beach, 59 minutes ago.

"Hey, Lilly!" Oliver said, running toward me.

"Hey, Oliver, where have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, I had to clean up my room" he replied.

"Who knew, you could've called me," I said.

"Sorry, so wanna go practice swimming for the meet next week?" he asked.

"Okay" I replied.

We went swimming in the beautiful ocean for about an hour, then we went surfing for about half an hour.

"Hey, Oliver, let's go to the skate park" I said.

"Okay, race you there" He said, starting to run.

"Hey, no fair!" I said, starting to run.

"Ha, you're losing" I said.

"Oh, no I'm not" He said, trying to run faster.

"Whatever" I replied.

Finally, we got to the skate park.

"And the winner, ladies and gentlemen, is Oliver Oscar Oken" He said.

"Hey, you only won, because you cheated" I said.

"I guess I got it from you" he said.

"Awe" I said, giggling.

Then we kissed.

"Ugh, get a room" Gale said.

"Shut up, Gale" Oliver replied.

"Hey, Gale" I said.

"Hey" he said back.

We spent the rest of the day at the skate park, doing a lot of tricks flips, and all other sorts of stuff like that.

"Oliver, let's go home" I said.

"Okay, just let me finish this one new stunt" He said.

"Okay, fine" I said.

He did his new stunt which was pretty amazing, then we went home.

"Bye, Ollie" I said.

Then, I quickly kissed him, and then went in the house.

"Hey, Lilly" my mom said.

"Hey, mom" I said back.

"So, how is Oliver?" she asked.

"He's good" I replied.

"Okay, goodnight" she said, going upstairs.

"Goodnight, mom" I said, then went upstairs.

--

**Okay, that all for now, watch for the next chapter when things get suspicious…**

**Sorry, I said it would come out April 12, but actually it's supposed to come out today April 4.**


	2. Suspicious

Hey guys, this is my second chapter, where everything gets suspicious.

--

Lilly's POV

I'm on my way to Oliver's house.

_1 minute later._

Finally, I'm here.

Ding-dong

Oliver answered the door.

"Hey, Lils, I just have to get a towel" he said.

"Okay, but make it quick" he said.

_5 minutes later._

"Oliver, come on, how long does it take to pack your swimming gears?" I asked.

"Sorry, Lils, I just gotta find a towel" He said.

"Okay, hurry up" I said.

_5 minutes later._

"You know what Oliver, I'm leaving, bye" I said.

"No wait" he said.

I left, and started walking to school.

_10 minutes later._

Finally, I'm at school, I don't see any sign of Oliver.

"Hey, Lilly" Janine said.

"Hey, Janine" I replied.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she asked.

"He's at his house looking for a towel," I said.

"Seriously" I said.

"So, what is our team doing?" I asked.

"Stretching" I said.

"Oh, wow they can do all that?" I asked.

"Sure, and I can too" she said, doing an athletic stretch.

"If you can do that just like those girls, then why aren't you or them on the athletic team?" I asked.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask them," she said.

"I was just wondering," I said starting to stretch.

"Hey, Oliver's here" she said.

"Hey, Janine" he said.

"Hi" she said.

"Lilly, why did you leave me, at my house?" he asked.

"Because you were taking too long," I replied.

"Whatever" he said.

"You were the one-" I said, but got cut off by the coach blowing his whistle.

"Okay listen up, we are gonna split everybody in groups of two," he said.

"So this is how it's gonna work, Chavers with Limbarta, Oken with Romero, Truscott with Kent, Barnes with Garrinns, and Parr with Hill" Coach said.

Oliver was saying something that made Janine laugh. "Hehehe" she laughed.

"Oliver, do you think Janine's hot?" Gale asked, concerned.

"I…-" he said, but got cut off, by the coach's whistle.

"Okay, everybody huddle up" He said.

We all huddled up.

"Okay, we are all gonna win this thing, we've been practicing for the past month, so, go seaview shark's on 1" he said.

"1, 2, 3, go seaview sharks!" we all said at once.

"Okay, everybody get to your partners" the coach said.

--

Okay, that's all the suspiciousness for this chapter, watch for the next chapter to see what happens.

Love ya!


	3. The Big Surprise!

Lilly's POV

"Oliver, What do you mean by 'I…Uh-'" I asked.

"I… I don't know," he said.

"Okay, Chavers and Limbarta, you're up" the coach said.

Everybody else was sitting on the reserved benches.

Chad and Holly were swimming against 2 other swimmers of the other team, while everybody else was cheering them on.

Then, Oliver and Janine, Me and Gale, Kim and Ben, and Danielle and Henry.

After, I went home.

Ring, Ring

It was Miley.

"Hello" I said.

"Lilly, do you want to come over later for Movie Night?" she asked.

"Okay" I said.

"Cool, I'll call Oliver to let him know" she replied.

"Okay, bye" I replied.

"Bye" she said.

An hour later

"Mom, I'm going to Miley's house, Okay," I said.

"Okay, bye" Mom said.

2 minutes later

At Miley's House

I'm at Miley's house.

"Hey, Oliver, Gale" I said.

Ding-dong

"Coming" I heard Miley say.

No sign of her.

Ding-dong

"I'm coming," she said.

"What do you think she's doing?" Oliver and Gale asked in unison.

"I don't know" I replied.

Finally, she answered the door.

"Sorry, the Internet on my computer is broken and I'm trying to fix it" She said.

"Don't worry, I can fix it," I said.

"Oh, I think it has something to do with Luanne" she added.

"Luanne's back in town?" I asked.

"Yep" she replied.

"Let's go fix your computer," I said.

"Okay" she said.

"I'll come too," Gale said.

Oliver's POV

"And I'll just stay down here" I said.

"Okay" Lilly said, going upstairs.

I just sat on the couch waiting for them to come downstairs.

"Hey, Oliver" I heard someone with a southern accent say.

"Oh, hi Luanne" I replied.

"So, how you doin'?" She asked.

"Good, me and Lilly are together now" I informed her.

"Oh, that's good to know, so how's your relationship goin'?" she asked.

"Great, I love Lilly so much, I'd never want to break her heart" I said.

Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Luanne just planted her lips on mine, and I don't know why, but I put my arms around her waist.

"OLIVER!" Lilly yelled.

"How could you?!" She said.

"I didn't do anything, I was just sitting down, then all of sudden she just planted one on me, and I don't why I put my arms around her" I said.

Lilly's POV

"You know what, I'm out of here, have a nice time with movie night, and your new girlfriend, that you had to cheat on another girl with to get!" I said.

"Wait, Lilly!" Oliver said.

I just ran, until I got to my house.

2 minutes later

Finally, I'm here.

"Lilly, is that you?" Mom said.

"Yep, Good night" I said quickly, then ran upstairs.

--

Okay, that's it for the third chapter, and I know I changed it a little, but hey, I had to change it to make it a little more interesting.

Peace Out 


	4. Breaking up

Oliver's POV

Man, quite a night, last night. GOSH, WHY DID LUANNE HAVE TO RUIN, OUR RELATIONSHIP!

I HATE HER!!

Ding-Dong.

I wonder who that could be.

I opened the door, to see that Lilly was standing there with a box that says "My Stuff" on it.

"Oh, uh, hey, Lilly" I said, nervously.

"Hey, Oliver, I'm here to take all my stuff of our friendship back" she said.

"Like, what?" I asked.

"Like, my picture of us three months ago on our date, my charm bracelet that has a capital letter "L" on it, and so much more" She said.

"Oh, um, come in, I'll go get them" I said going upstairs.

Lilly's POV

Good, everything is going as planned, I get my stuff back, that I gave to Oliver.

"Here you go," He said, giving me the picture and the capital "L".

"Thank you" I said, taking all my stuff back.

"Bye, Lils" he said.

"Bye, Ollie" I said.

Then I left, and looked in the box, if everything was in there, it was, including a note.

I picked it up and read it.

_Dear, Lilly, I didn't mean to cheat on you, it's just that, Luanne kissed me and, well then you came and yelled at me. Well, all I'm saying is, I love you Lillian Anne Truscott, and I always will. Please forgive me._

_Love, Ollie._ _Xoxo_

After that beautiful note, I started to cry, because, I knew that if we were together, I'd get hurt again.

After that, I wiped my tears away, and went back to my house.

When I got home, I went upstairs and put down my stuff.

Ring-Ring

"Hello" I said.

"Hey, Lilly" Miley said.

"Hey, Miley, what's up"

"Nothing, wanna do a movie night at your house?" she asked.

"Sure, what movie?" I asked

"I don't know," she said.

"Oh, how about The Cutting Edge 3: Chasing the dream" she suggested.

"Great, a movie with Matt Lanter and Francia Raisa" I said.

"Perfect, I'll be there at 7:00" she said.

"Ok" I said, and then hung up.

Then after that, I just sat in my room doing nothing, and besides, there's no one home.

"What can I do now?" I said.

"Wait, I can get ready for my swim meet tomorrow" I said, then I got up.

And so, I just spent half and hour, getting myself prepared for my swim meet tomorrow. And also summer is almost near, I only have two weeks left.

Two hours later…

I looked at my clock to see what time it was and it is 6:56.

Now, I have to get ready for movie night.

Ding-Dong

I opened the door.

"Hey, Miley" I said.

"Hey, ready to watch the movie?" she asked.

"Yep, let's go" I said.

--

**Well that's all for now. And also sorry I haven't updated in a long time now, it's just that I kept on saying I'd do it, but I never really did it, and also I'm going away to Rochester in two weeks for church camp, so you probably won't hear from me that often. Chapter 5 is coming up soon, so keep reading! **

**Love ya!**


	5. Movies compared to real life

Lilly's POV

Miley went to the couch, while I went to go get the movie and put it in.

"So, what happened with you and Oliver, when you went to his house?" she asked.

Oh great, she's gotta bring up the subject of relationships.

"Why?" I asked, trying to avoid telling her what happened.

"Because, he called me, saying that you guys broke up," she said.

"Well, I went to his house, asked him for all my stuff of our relationship" I said.

"Wow, all just because Luanne kissed Oliver" she said.

"Okay, fine, I won't say anything, mostly because I don't want to fight with you" I stated.

"Okay, whatever" She said.

And after that, the movie started.

_Later in the movie_

Aw man, seems bad enough that Jason got pictures of Zack and Celeste together at the rink, but now Alex finally comes out of her room and sees Zack go into the Russian girl's room.

"Dang" I whispered.

This part of the movie reminds me of what happened between me and Oliver.

"_OLIVER!" Lilly yelled._

"_How could you?!" She said._

"_I didn't do anything, I was just sitting down, then all of sudden she just planted one on me, and I don't why I put my arms around her" I said._

Lilly's POV

"_You know what, I'm out of here, have a nice time with movie night, and your new girlfriend, that you had to cheat on another girl with to get!" I said._

"_Wait, Lilly!" Oliver said._

After that flashback, I started to cry, but luckily Miley didn't see me cry, since she was so focused to the TV.

Then, I wiped my tears away and started to watch the movie again.

A little later in the movie

Aw, how romantic, she's refusing to talk to him, but he's still waiting for her.

She's walking up to him and talking to him and now there's just silence, now they're going to the rink.

They're at the rink, and he's talking to her and telling her that he loves her, and then she's crying.

Now they are out on the ice doing all those cool tricks I'll never be able to do.

_5 minutes later_

"What a nice movie" I said.

"Yeah, although that part where Alex saw Zack go into the Russian girl's room reminded me of what happened at my house, between you and Oliver" she said.

"Oh, really" I said nervously.

"Yup" she said.

Then, she got up and went to the front door.

"Okay, well bye" I said.

"Bye" she said.

Then, she left.

I heard the door open.

"Hello" I said.

"Lilly?" my Mom said.

"Yes" I said.

"Can you help me with these groceries?" she asked.

"Okay" I said, going to get the groceries.

_The next day_

"Lilly, we heard you and your ex-boyfriend broke up yesterday" I heard Amber say.

"Shut up, you backwards witch," I said.

Then she did that whatever loser hand motion to me, then I did whatever major loser sign to her.

And then, I walked away, on my way to class.

After School

I think I should go forgive Oliver, because it's just like that scene, in the end Alex forgave Zack, and so it can be like this situation I'm in.

And that's what I'm going to do.

Oliver's POV

Man who knew a break up from the girl you still love could be so painful. You know what, I should call Miley and speak to Luanne.

And with that I picked up my phone.

Ring-Ring

"Hello" Miley said.

"Hey, Miley can I speak to Luanne?" I asked.

"Sure" she said.

"Hello" Luanne said.

"Hey, Luanne" I said.

"What's up," she said.

"Luanne, I think you should go tell Lilly what really happened two nights ago," I said.

"Okay, fine" she said.

"Thanks, Luanne, you know that was so sweet of you" I said.

"You're gonna love it when Lilly hears the truth" she said.

Then I hung up.

Luanne's POV

Ha, Oliver thinks I'm going to tell the truth! He can totally count on Lilly being mad at him tomorrow, mua ha ha ha ha.

--

**Uh oh, what's gonna happen, will Luanne really mess up their relationship, or will Lilly forgive Oliver. Keep reading and looking out for Chapter 6!**

**Love ya!**


	6. Secrets and unpure relationships

Hey, guys, I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but here's Chapter 6 Hey, guys, I know I haven't updated in a very long time, but here's Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Luanne's POV

Miley and me were on our way to Oliver's house.

_Ding-dong_

"I told Lilly," I said mischievously lying.

"Great", Oliver said.

Then, all of a sudden, here comes Lilly on her skateboard.

Lilly's POV

"Hey, Ollie" I said.

"Hey, Lillay" he said, back.

"So are, like, y'all getting back together?" Miley asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, if she wants to" Oliver said, looking at me, hopeful, too.

"Yes" I said, and then started kissing him.

"But… he doesn't like you, he likes me" I said.

"No, he likes me" she replied.

And with that she kissed him.

"Whoa, that was the best kiss, I've ever had," Oliver said.

I gasped, unbelieving what was now going on, then slapped Luanne really hard in the face. Miley stopped Luanne, from hitting me back.

"What?!" I yelled.

Oliver's POV

Oh no, did I just say that? What in the world was I thinking, Obviously, I wasn't.

"Ok, I have something to confess, Lilly I can't do this to you, you know getting back together, because the truth is that, I like Luanne, every time I looked at Miley, I saw Luanne, and was wondering _'Oh my gosh, I wish Luanne was that girl, no Oken you have a girlfriend, Lilly?_"

At this time, Lilly was shocked and speechless, I could see tears forming up in her eyes. Luanne was just smiling, happy that her evil plan worked.

"You know what, I'm not even gonna cry this time, you know what Oken, I don't need you, all these years I've been your best friend, then your girlfriend, when really I was just something to be used, while, you were gallivanting on about your precious Luanne, well you know what, you can have her" she said.

"Lilly, I…" I said, but trailed off.

Lilly's POV

"Anyways, I can't believe you, because Lucas came back, and said, he wanted another chance, but I said no, and that I had a boyfriend, but then he kissed me anyways, and I've never been able to forget about that" I said.

"WHAT, HE KISSED YOU, I'M GONNA BEAT HIS GUTS OUT!!" Oliver said.

"Oliver, there's no use, because, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, remember" I said, stopping him.

"Oh yeah" he said.

"Besides, I'm not going out with him, I have someone else in mind, and in fact I also have a secret, too…" I said, trailing off.

"Oh no, what?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I kind of was thinking about someone else, and almost kissed him" I said.

"WHAT, WHO WAS IT?" Oliver said, now having his turn to be mad.

"It was… Jake" I said.

"Jake, Lilly how could you!!" he said.

"I don't know, it just came out," I said, in my defense.

"Ugh!!" he said.

Oliver's POV

Cannot believe, she would almost, do that to me!

"Hey, don't think your any better" she said back.

"Yeah, but I didn't almost kiss Miley, thinking about Luanne!"

"But you did use me!" she retorted.

"No, I didn't, I was thinking about her!" I said back.

"Oliver, you're acting as if I actually kissed Jake, which I didn't," she said.

"Wait a minute, Oliver, you did almost try to kiss me, remember, upstairs at my house on that night, when you wanted to come talk about what was wrong with you, and the strange feeling you had" Miley said.

Flashback

"_Hey, Miley" Oliver said._

"_Hey, so what's the strange feeling you have?" Miley asked._

"_I kind of see Luann, every time I look at you, because, you know, you two look exactly a like" he said._

"_Yeah" she said._

"_Well, I kind of have feelings for her" he said._

"_Oh my gosh, did you tell, Lilly?" Miley asked._

"_No, and please don't say anything" Oliver pleaded._

"_Okay, I promise" Miley said._

_Just then, Oliver had the sudden to kiss Miley, he started to lean in, but then snapped back into reality._

"_Oliver, are you Ok?" Miley said._

"_Yep, I'll see you tomorrow" he said._

"_Ok, bye" she said._

"_Bye" he said._

End of flashback

"Oh yeah" I said.

"And to think that this was mostly my fault" Lilly said.

"Wait, whoa, who ever said, it was mostly your fault?" I asked.

"Nobody, you were just acting like it was mostly my fault," she said.

"Well, you were acting like it was mostly my fault, too" I replied.

"Well it wasn't," she said.

"You know what, I thought our love was pure" I said, going to the couch about to watch tv, while Miley and Luanne were leaving.

"Yeah, I thought so, too" Lilly said, going out the door.

But then we turned back and said in unison, "I guess it wasn't".

Then Lilly left. I left her heart. And she left my heart. For good.

Lilly's POV

After that perfect unison, I had left. I had left his heart. And he had left my heart. For good.

--

**Uh oh, what do they both mean, and she/he left my heart. For good. See what happens next chapter. And I'm sorry, I haven't updated in a really long time, it's just, nobody was reviewing, and I just gave up, but now I'm back. Anyways, hoped you guys liked the chapter, and tune in to see what happens next, in the next chapter.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
